Roses Have Thorns, But Love Is Stronger
by HieiSen
Summary: A Romance Story When Two People Or 'Demons' Admit Their Everlasting Love For Each Other..What Will Happen When They Finally Do? Yaoi. HieixKurama, KuramaxHiei. In Future Chapters Will Have 'M' Content.


_As I walked down the dirty road of sanctuary I felt a dreadful fear. The pain. The suffering. Was it near? My scarlet orbs glanced about, but I saw nothing. But, there was a harsh breath. I grew closer. My eyes widened as I saw him broken. Why, oh why? Why did this have to happen..? To such a beautiful rose.._

* * *

**Chapter One: Roses may have thorns..But, vines can be vicious..**

* * *

Hiei walked down the treasous path, his hands in his silk pockets and his cloak flowed vividly with the wind's current. His nostrils flare and his eyes grew small. "That scent..It's blood..and..it's that fox's..?" 

His form followed the smell, trying to find it desperately from curiosity and slight worry.

Hiei had been seeing Kurama more often and soon a more tenstive atmosphere grew around them. He did the impossible..The one thing he never could admit to someone..

**_He and Kurama laid in the same bed, his small form next to the taller male. His silky red hair smelt wonderful, the scent of roses. He could heard the fox's voice in his ear.."Hiei..I love you.." Even though he had heard it a thousand times, it felt new this one time. "Hn. You and this love, fox..It annoys me." But, it didn't..it didn't annoy him. He actually liked it..To hear the fox tell him he loved him. It felt like his body was soaked in warm soothing waters._**

**_It made him shudder and his eyes glance back at him. His cheeks gave slight hues of red once he saw the other embracing him from behind. His face..so beautiful and peaceful. A soft smile across those soft lips of his. Hiei's eyes soften to a beautiful shimmering scarlet, watching him silently._**

**_His form turnt around in his arm and stared into his face. His fingers traced about on his soft flesh. So soft..He really was a rose if not the features, but at how soft he felt. "I..I..love you..too.." His eyes grew wide at himself. But, it soon faded, knowing he couldn't of heard him in his slumber._**

**_His lips found his, pressing softly against his with his eyes laid closed. His lips parted soon after, turning back around so his back faced the fox._**

**_"Sleep well..fox.."_**

His heart raced, looking about before he sighed. A hand reached up and grasped the cloth around his forehead, pulling it off. A eye of purple. The Jagan he knew very well that could find the beautiful creature. It shone. An image and a gasp left his lips.

"Kurama.." Once after those words, the forest grew silent, nothing heard.

Kurama lifted his eyes open and widened once he saw the other over him. "H-hi..ei..What are you..? I'm sorry..I didn't think..you would come after.." He smiled a foolish smile in embarrassment, but also guilt that punched at his heart. "Hush, fox. Just rest.." Kurama winced. His stomach, arms and his consciousness stinged like hell.

Two vines stabbed through his wrists and one through his stomach. The one in his stomach was hidden. His torn clothes concealed it. "Ha!" He let out a gasp of pain and an unexpected breath.

"Calm down..You will bleed to death if you move.." Hiei replied in a soft manner. This confused Kurama, but made his heart soften at such kindness from the one person that he had true feelings for. "Hiei.."

"What is it..?"

"Thank you.."

Hiei's glance looks down at his facial features and blushes faintly from the expression gave. He wore that warm smile and his eyes laid closed through happiness.

"Pfft..I do only what I want, fox.."

Kurama chuckled faintly before moaning softly in pain. Hiei continued to snip at the vines with his fingernails. His palm quickly fell over the open wound and healed it before blood came.

He crawled over the stomach of the Youko, sitting down on his stomach.

He could feel himself be lifted and fall back into place. It was the heaving of his stomach. But, it was faint and Kurama's face grew slightly pale from the blood that did escape.

Hiei ripped the torn shirt on his flesh. It made his nostrils flare from the strong scent of blood and dropped the shirt quickly. His palms covered in the blood from the cloth.

"Why..?"

"I don't know.."

"Fox..answer..I know you always have a reason.."

"I..didn't think you would ever love me..But, that night.."

Hiei's eyes grew wide. "What..?"

Kurama gave a soft expression and watched Hiei's face in return.

"That night you said it.."

"Kur-" A finger pressed against his lips and silence him.

"I love you, Hiei.."

Hiei grew stiff and his eyes grew slightly soft, revealing slight emotions. One hand came up shakingly and grasped the one that held a finger against his lips. That very hand brought it to lay upon his scarred cheek, leaning against it.

Kurama blinked, smiling softly out of happiness and amusement. "Oh Hiei.."

"I..I..love you, too.." His cheeks grew warm and red, looking off to the side.

His scarlet eyes soon came upon his green ones of light. His hand fell limp and he leant down, pressing his lips against the softest ones he ever felt. Kurama returned the soft, loving kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

It felt like time fell still and we were the only ones moving. It was like a fantasy in a fairy tale where they said they lived happily ever after..But, it has just begun..

_So..so? How did you like it? oo; I know I liked it. But, like the last paragraph said. It has just begun. And no, I won't let you wait a week. xD I'm starting right on it when I submit this. I'm not gonna make you send me messages. I would like that. I want to know how you guys feel about it! But, anywho. Toodles till the next chapter.Hiei_


End file.
